First Kliss
by marycliZaire
Summary: I am fully aware that this is not how the actual first kiss went. But, I had started writing this before the air date of "Original Song." I hope you all like it!


Blaine was staring up into those beautiful baby, blue eyes that he had come to know so well.

"Kurt. I..I think I love you.." Blaine was practicing. "Kurt, I love you." The curly-haired boy let out a sigh of relief. "I can do this, it's not that hard-"

"What's not hard?" Wes and David had just walked into Blaine's room, casually sitting down on his bed.

"Oh God, Blaine, a picture?" David's sarcasm was far from amusing.

"Haven't we talked to you about this?" Wes started, "if you're not going to just _tell _him, you don't need to be doing.._that!"_

"Just shut up."

"I mean really, Blaine," it was David's turn, "just lock him in a closet and have your merry way with him!"

"What is Blaine doing with who?" Quickly the picture was shoved face-down on his desk, Blaine's heart beating faster. His face turned a slightest shade of red.

Kurt could have sworn he caught a glimpse of his own blue eyes..

"Oh, Blaine was just about to tel-" Wes began, but was quickly cut off by his shorter friend.

"Nothing. I..I was doing nothing,"and he shot Wes a piercing stare. "Wes and David were just _leaving." _Knowing not to argue for fear of loss of life, Blaine's friends retreated from the room mumbling under their breath.

"Oh.." Kurt was staring at his feet, and he sounded disappointed.

"Kurt! What's wrong?"

"Nothing..I just.." his voice cracking, "I just thought the four of us could watch a movie, but I'll just go, too."

Kurt started to turn around but Blaine grabbed his arm in protest. "No, don't go, I.." but he couldn't say it. For the life of him, Blaine could not tell this beautiful boy the truth. "I mean, you can stay and we can watch it..if you want.."

Kurt's eyes lit up like stars. "Sure!"

"Oi! There's so much sexual tension in here I can-"

"BYE DAVID," and Blaine slammed the door and turned back to Kurt. The newest Warbler was clearly embarrassed; his mouth had dropped and his cheeks were flushed.

"I..uh- so what movie do you want to watch?" Blaine was horrible at covering the awkward moments in his life.

Kurt stood there open-mouthed for a minute before answering. "Surprise me?" Kurt regretted saying this before the words even left his lips.

Blaine chuckled as he searched through his DVD collection and finally chose a movie. "Don't look," he said, "you want to be surprised, you _will_ be surprised."

Kurt settled himself onto the small loveseat in the corner of the room gearing up for a sports movie; now he knew why he was feeling the pang of regret. Blaine flipped off the lights before he came over and lifted up Kurt's legs and sat down placing them in his lap and crossing his hands on top. Both of the boys felt comfort from each others touch.

Suddenly soft music started playing and Kurt let out a quiet gasp from the familiarity of the tune.

"_Five hundred twenty five thousand six hundred minutes,_

_Five hundred twenty five thousand moments so dear._

_Five hundred twenty five thousand six hundred minutes,_

_how do you measure, measure a year?"_

"Blaine.." but Kurt was instantly shushed.

"This is one of my favorites, just watch."

"But.."

"Shhh..." The younger boy obeyed and they started to watch his favorite movie, the only noise being from their singing along.

…..

"_Live in my house, I'll be your shelter, _

_just pay me back, with one thousand kisses_

_Be my lover,_

_I'll cover you."_

The pair had fallen asleep just after "Glory." Somewhere in that time, Kurt had turned with his head lying in Blaine's lap. Their hands were not even an inch apart.

"Blaine?" Kurt asked sleepily.

"Huh? Kurt?" Blaine slowly began to wake up. "What happened, are you okay?"

"I- Yeah, I'm fine," Kurt said this a little wearily. "It's just..this is my favorite song in the movie..I guess it woke me up."

"Oh, I didn't realize we had fallen asleep." Neither of the boys had moved, but their hands were now grazing each others.

"Blaine?" Kurt sounded unsure of something.

"Yeah?"

"Will you..uh.." apprehension filled Kurt's voice, but he continued. "Will you sing with me?"

"What?" Had Blaine heard him right?

"Oh," and here came the disappointment. "Nevermind.."

"No! I mean..yeah, I-" Blaine paused, trying to catch the next line. _"I've longed to discover something as true as this is."_

Kurt smiled and joined his curly-haired friend, and sang his response.

"_So with a thousand sweet kisses, I'll cover you. _

_With a thousand sweet kisses, I'll cover you. _

_When you're worn out and tired, when your heart has expired.." _

The two boys had gotten up and began dancing around the room with each other as the song went on, and did not even notice that the door had opened and Wes and David were peeking in to watch, both with grins on their faces.

Blaine joined Kurt as they danced and sang the remainder of the song together in perfect rhythm.

"_If you're cold and you're lonely  
You've got one nickel only  
With a thousand sweet kisses, I'll cover you,  
With a thousand sweet kisses, I'll cover you  
Oh, lover,  
I'll cover you,  
Yeah,  
Oh, lover,  
I'll cover you..."_

The door shut almost silently.

As the song died down, the two boys began to slow their dance and were soon just swaying together in the middle of the room. Blaine was looking back up into those baby blue eyes wanting to tell them how he felt. The two just stood in the middle of the room, still holding their gaze. Blaine opened his mouth to say something, but somebody beat him to the punch.

"Blaine?" Kurt sounded curious. "Can I ask you something?"

"Uh.." Blaine had no idea where this was going. "Sure. Anything."

"Are you gonna kiss me or not?"

He just stood there rooted to the spot, still staring into those beautiful eyes. He was startled. For a moment he wasn't sure if he had heard right, but he leaned in anyway. He pressed his lips against Kurt's and closed his eyes. Blaine pulled the younger boy toward him. He could feel Kurt's beating heart, he could feel the warmth of his skin. Blaine slowly pulled back; his eyes remained closed. Slowly, as he opened them, he began to take in the most beautiful site he had ever seen. Kurt was smiling a big, broad smile that Blaine had never seen. It was now or never. "I love you, Kurt." The way Kurt's smile turned up was assurance for Blaine; no regrets.

"Well it's about time." Blaine laughed at this. "I love you, too, Blaine. I always have."

At this, Blaine pulled Kurt to him again, leaning in for a long, slow kiss. Kurt was who he had always been waiting for, and now that he had him he was likely to never let go.


End file.
